Cosmetics that have a liquid or semi-solid property and that lack shape retainability, such as lipstick, lip gloss, and mascara, are usually used in container-filled form. Containers for containing such types of cosmetics generally include: a slender container body having an opening in one end; a lid body detachably attached to the opening; a support shaft attached to the lid body; and an application section attached to the front end of the support shaft. The application section is insertable into and removable from the container body through the opening of the container body. The fixed state between the container body and the lid body is maintained by screwing or fitting. Upon use, the screwing or fitting is released, and the application section immersed in the cosmetic is taken out from the container body, and the cosmetic is applied by bringing the application section into contact with a section onto which the cosmetic is to be applied.
In a container having such a configuration, when the screwing/fitting between the container body and the lid body is released, the front end of the application section will move away from the bottom section of the container body. Thus, it is difficult to scrape off the small amount of cosmetic remaining at the bottom section of the container body.
With the aim of completely using up the small amount of cosmetic remaining at the bottom section of the container body without waste, Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique in which a rotary bearing section is provided to the opening of the container body, and the lid body is held in a slidingly-tiltable and slidingly-rotatable manner with respect to the opening of the container body. Patent Literature 2 also discloses a cosmetic container having a similar structure.